REVELAÇÃO One Shot Nc-17
by Raquel Emanuele
Summary: Resumo: Lois acabara de conhecer Oliver Queen e começou a namorá-lo. Lana Lang casou-se com Lex Luthor, sendo rejeitada por todos e ignorada por Clark. Martha estava viúva, seu marido havia falecido de um infarte fulminante, mesmo assim, ela tentava equilibrar as coisas e orientar Clark da forma mais adequada. Chloe Sullivan havia realmente falecido e Lois estava sozinha no mundo,


**REVELAÇÃO.**

**Resumo: **Lois acabara de conhecer Oliver Queen e começou a namorá-lo. Lana Lang casou-se com Lex Luthor, sendo rejeitada por todos e ignorada por Clark. Martha estava viúva, seu marido havia falecido de um infarte fulminante, mesmo assim, ela tentava equilibrar as coisas e orientar Clark da forma mais adequada. Chloe Sullivan havia realmente falecido e Lois estava sozinha no mundo, mesmo tendo um pai e uma irmã eles nunca se importavam nem de saber como ela estava. Os Kent haviam se convertido em sua família e Clark nutria sentimentos por Lois, sentimentos estes que seriam revelados.

**CAPITULO I**

Era um belo fim de tarde em Pequenópolis quando Clark chegou da High School e se defrontou com Martha resmugando na cozinha...

—Oh, droga!

—Acho que o jantar vai sair mais passado do que de costume. rsrsrs. -Disse o jovem divertido.

—Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo, ando tão distraída?! -Diz olhando para o filho.

—Mãe, deve ser cansaço. Precisa se distrair um pouco?!

—Receio que não seja isso, querido. É que recebi uma proposta para assumir o lugar do Jonathan, mas eu não vou aceitar!

—E por que não? você seria uma ótima deputada para o estado e faria toda a diferença. O meu pai ficaria orgulhoso! -Afirmou ele com veemencia.

—Eu não sei, meu filho. Política nunca foi o meu forte e depois, eu adoro a minha vida na fazenda com você e a Lois! -Disse convencida.

—Seja qual for a sua decisão, saiba que terá todo o meu apoio. -Declarou abraçando-a.

—Obrigada, querido! -Agradeceu emocionada.

Os dois logo se separaram. Clark tomou seu banho, vestiu uma camisa de branca e uma bermuda azul. Finalmente ele desceu para comer umas panquecas feitas por Martha Kent. Estava sorridente e ansioso para fazer sua ronda noturna...

—Mãe, eu vou comer umas 100 panquecas. rsrs. -Falou alto descendo das escadas antes de se precatar da visita que estava ali.

—Nossa, para um cara normal isso é meio impossível. -Disse Oliver mostrando um sorriso amigável.

—Ollie, o ClarkIE é meio exagerado. Antes de comer 10 ele pediria penico. -Esnobou Lane arqueando uma sobrancelha e deixando o jovem Kent sem graça.

—Que tal irmos jantar? -Disse a senhora Kent tentando desfazer aquela tensão no ar.

—Na verdade, Lois e eu vamos jantar fora. Me desculpem, mas é que hoje é o nosso aniversário de um mês de namoro e vocês sabem?! -Revelou o loiro com um sorriso de orelha à orelha.

—Oh, claro!

Tenham cuidado. -Disse Martha docemente olhando para sua "filha" postiça.

—Prometo que a trarei em segurança, senhora Kent. -Disse puxando Lois pela cintura e ela colocou as mãos nos bolsos do jeans, ficando corada.

Lois e Oliver saíram sob o olhar cuidadoso e enciumado de Clark.

—Clark? -Perguntou a senhora Kent ao vê-lo calado e estranho.

—Hã? vamos comer! -Disse ele com sorriso "amarelo" no rosto e Martha respeitou o silêncio do filho.

Mãe e filho comeram e conversaram um pouco, depois o jovem kryptoniano fez sua ronda noturna pelo mundo e voltou à fazenda, mas precisamente ao Celeiro.

Era mais de Meia Noite quando Lois abriu devagarzinho a porta da casa da fazenda, olhou cuidadosamente para o interior da residência e entrou na ponta dos pés. Não foram mais que cinco passos e a luz do abajur foi acesa...

—Onde estava? não acredito que o jantar tenha começado tão cedo e só terminado agora. -Disse Clark parado em frente à ela.

—O jantar teve direito à sobremesa e essa demorou um pouco para ser degustada. -Disse com sarcasmo e ironia.

—Não sabia que era tão fácil de ser levada para a cama, Lois?! -Disse Clark desaforado e fazendo-a ficar irada.

Lois se aproximou dele e lhe deu um tapa, nunca o vira daquele jeito e jamais pensou que ele a pudesse ferir de tal forma. Ela não disse nada e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto. Clark se sentiu um monstro, ele não queria feri-la mas não conseguiu se conter ao vê-la chegar tarde e saber que estava com Oliver o atormentava. Clark correu atrás dela e a viu fazer uma mala...

—Lois, me perdoa? É que eu... -Foi interrompida por ele.

—É que você o que Clark Kent? você acha que sou uma vadia como a sua ex namorada? Eu não sou a Lana. -Disparou olhando-o com raiva, os olhos de Lane estavam com lágrimas contidas e seu rosto estava com uma feição melancólica.

—Eu te amo, Lois! -Disse com firmeza, levantando o rosto cabisbaixo dela e encarando-a. —Eu não aguento ver você com ele.

Lois ficou atônita diante da revelação do farmboy. Clark não pensou duas vezes ao vê-la frágil e abatida, ele beijou-a e Lois não conseguia se esquivar dele, algo a estava prendendo, mas o que? Lois amava Oliver, pelo menos era isso que ela acreditava sentir.

—Isso não pode ser! -Disse rompendo o beijo apartando-se dele.

—Por que? -Perguntou CK frustrado.

—Eu tenho um namorado, Clark. Você sempre amou e vai amar a Lana! -Afirmou mesmo que por dentro estivesse em um mar de dúvidas.

Clark não pensou duas vezes, ao contrário das outras vezes que obedeceu ao seu bom senso e moral, ele decidiu intervir e a puxou novamente contra si, beijou-a com paixão.

Lois dessa vez correspondeu ao beijo, estava fragilizada e confusa. Ele a deitou com cuidado na cama e Lane pode sentir o hálito com cheirinho de menta dele, podia sentir o coração de Clark bater acelerado junto com o seu.

Martha passou pelo corredor e viu os dois deitados na cama que era de Lois agora, a mãe adotiva de Kal-El não interferiu e saiu silenciosamente dali sorrindo consigo mesma. Enquanto isso, Clark acariciou o rosto fino e macio de Lois e sussurrou...

—Eu te amo!

Lois se desarmou naquele momento. Kal-El passou a mão por baixo do vestido de Lois acariciando suas pernas finas até chegar às suas coxas. A filha de Sam, queria que aquilo nunca mais acabasse, estava no paraíso e jamais sentira aquilo com Oliver, não que eles tivessem muitas experiências na cama, ela não tinha ido à diante com ele por insegurança e medo de que ele a deixasse.

Lois entrelaçou suas pernas nas costas de Clark e o ajudou a tirar a camisa branca de algodão. Ele era gostoso, bem prendado e doce. O último filho de Krypton sorriu ao sentir os lábios quentes de Lois tocarem seu peitoral. Ele a puxou sem brutalidade pelo cabelo e olhou para a boca dela, aqueles lábios eram sua perdição desde que a vira, havia algum feitiço neles e ele tornou a beijá-la voraz.

Clark tateou até chegar entre as pernas dela e começou a brincar com a feminilidade de Lane, ela adorou a impertinência do seu "soldado". Entre os gemidos e a respiração acelerada da jovem, Clark dava mais investidas. Ela o ajudou a tirar o vestido do seu corpo e o kryptoniano tirou a calcinha da prima de Sullivan com a boca, fazendo-a surtar de prazer. Ele explorou-a na intimidade chupando os grandes lábios e depois introduzindo sua língua e fazendo movimentos circulares, levando Lois à dar pequenos gritos e a se excitar.

Lois não se deixou intimidar e tomou a frente da situação, dominou-o e ficou sentada encima dele. Ela roçou seu corpo no dele, sentindo o volume entre as pernas de Clark crescer abruptamente. Ela estava maravilhada e o jovem a contemplava. Seus seios descobertos, sua sobrancelha arqueada e aquele jeitinho na boca que ela fazia (mordiscando os lábios) o deixava louco de tesão, louco de vontade de tê-la.

Lois Lane era a mulher destinada à Clark, ele tinha certeza desde que a conhecera, só não tinha coragem de ir à luta. Clark soltou um gemido alto quando Lois tirou roupa interior e engolfou seu membro com lúxuria e começou a lambê-lo como se fosse o pirulito mais delicioso do mundo.

—Oh! Lois?! -Sussurrou quase inaudível.

Depois de alguns minutos sentindo o calor da boca de Lois, ele retomou sua posição de dominador e a beijou, um beijo que mais parecia um jogo de sedução. Os dois brincavam com suas línguas um na boca do outro. Lois tinha vontade de devorar aquela boca carnuda de Kent e ele queria beijá-la infinitas vezes.

Clark desceu pelo pescoço de Lois e decidiu estimulá-la e fazê-la feliz assim como ela o estava fazendo, ele engolfou um dos seios fartos da jovem e chupou-o com ímpeto. Não demorou muito até o membro de Clark ficar ereto e ele explodir de desejo...

—Ah, Meu Deus, Smallville! -Sussurou Lois ansiada ao sentir o pênis de Clark roçando entre as suas pernas.

Clark a possuiu ali mesmo, inicialmente com receio de machucá-la e depois tranquilo, com mais segurança diante dos pedidos de Lois.

—Mais rápido, Smallville. -Dizia com a voz entrecortada, estava sentindo o orgasmo pela primeira vez em seu corpo, era uma sensação nova e mágica.

Clark aumentou a velocidade e se encantava ao ver o rosto pícaro de Lois. Os dois terminaram saciados e abraçados em forma de conchinha na cama pequena.

—Foi a melhor noite da minha vida, Smallville. -Se declarou acariciando o peito do herói.

—Da minha também, Lois. Quero ter muitas dessas COM VOCÊ! -Disse ele olhando-a nos olhos. —Deixa o Oliver e fica comigo?! -Pediu ansioso por uma resposta.

—Sim! -Disse ela sorridente, mas por dentro estava triste por ter que dispensar Oliver. Ela não queria feri-lo, mas também não dava pra enganá-lo depois de tudo que passou com Clark.

No outro dia de manhã, os jovens se levantaram juntos, tomaram banho e desceram para o café da manhã. Eles se depararam com Martha Kent e sorridentes deram a notícia a ela. Martha acolheu Lois alegremente e desejou muitas felicidades ao casal, era isso que ela esperava que acontecesse, estava escrito.

À tarde, Lois encontrou Oliver no escritório dele e o dispensou. Os dois decidiram ficar amigos, claro que a filha de Sam não disse o que havia acontecido com Clark na noite anterior, seria demais para o milionário e por essa razão Clark e Lois decidiram formalizar o namoro para todos alguns dias depois.

—Lois, eu vou me atrasar pra aula. -Reclamou impaciente tomando uma xícara de café.

—Até parece que você não pode usar sua supervelocidade, Smallville. -Nesse momento ele escupiu o líquido quente que estava tomando. Lois sabia de tudo? ele ficou bestificado e ela desceu marota pelas escadas da casa.

—Então, você... você... sabia dos meus poderes? -Perguntou.

—Desde o dia em que te resgatei naquele milharal, caipira. Cá entre nós, não existem muitos humanos que aparecem pelados no meio de um milharal e fazem um circulo de fogo pra aterrisar. -Confessou divertida.

—E você não tem medo? Eu sou um alien e não um afetado pela chuva de meteoros. -Perguntou amoado.

—O único medo que eu tenho, é de te perder, Smallville. E eu não importa se você é daqui ou de outra galáxia, eu te conheço e te amo pelo que você é. -Confessou sincera.

—Eu te amo mais, Lois!

Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente.

FIM


End file.
